


Midnight Meeting

by Box15



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, in which saihara is the only human, just a wee something for spooky season!, more atmospheric than scary, no spoilers!! - Freeform, spooky/paranormal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: Investigating the spirits, spooks and demons of the world; Saihara must find and identify each, risking his life for the safety of the public.





	Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hidamaris_Rhodonite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidamaris_Rhodonite/gifts).



> For my big sis, Hidamaris_Rhodonite, who means the absolute world to me :3
> 
> With thanks for please_give_me_that_pen_back for proofreading!! I love you so much!!! -3-

Black trainers rhythmically sound against a cobbled street, a pale white hand reaching to pull a cap further over their face. Slowly pacing, he strolls up empty, moonlight bathed streets. Warped wooden houses weren’t the only thing closing in on the street. All Shuichi Saihara can think to himself was-

I should not be doing this. 

Spirits, ghosts, otherworldly beings, monsters. They had many names, depending on the person, the town. A rare sight but certainly… present. Not all were malevolent, but all preferred for their locations to remain ambiguous. Saihara was a far more familiar being. A paranormal investigator; a fairly new breed of detective. Travelling around the country, it was his job to prove or disprove the existence of reported sightings. Separating those that he found into peaceful and the malicious. Suitable action could be taken from there.

Some were little more than tricksters, and could be talked out of their ways. Those that needed to feed could be compromised with, more often than not. On one occasion Saihara had even befriended a vampire, one who was strangely obsessed with the stars. They kept in close contact with one another after all was said and done. Events where more drastic action had to be taken were, uncommon. At least, that’s what the public were told. Humans only now becoming advanced enough to resist those with ill intent. 

Figuring out the temperament of any given individual was what had led him to this darkened alley. No matter the being, they were catalogued, observed for future reference. Some feared the verdict of an investigator. Others simply didn’t care, or took it as a challenge. 

Collecting stories, hearing tales, all the evidence had suggested this particular trio resided around this area. A decently sized town, slowly being brought into the modern age. Like all towns, it had nice areas, as well as places you’d do well to avoid. Keeping with the history of the area, many of the timber houses still remain. Some had been converted into shops, adding timely aesthetic to a changing visage. Mainly found in side and connecting streets, houses with yellow, faded windows looked on at you sadly. 

Beings of this nature weren’t unheard of in cities, mind. Places of that ilk just required a confident soul to hunt within them. Or better yet, a being with no need for human life. Locations where the lights never went out, where eyes were always watching. Anyone trying to achieve a quiet end would struggle. Yet generally speaking, they weren’t dissimilar to humans. They lived in locations they enjoyed spending time in. It would appear that at least one of the three had a favouring for history. 

They’d resided here for decades, leaving horror stories piling up in their wake. He’d heard that two of them worked in tandem to provide food for the third. This third was reportedly a she- a lone Zombie. Relatively slow moving and seemingly unwilling to spread infection, it was hard to provide for herself. Never seen without the second being; a corporeal yet ghost like man. Appearing silently, taking victims himself. Dying by his hand meant the victim wouldn’t then return as an undead when she fed. 

The final being was a ghost, and easily the most powerful. Able to mess with the perception of a single victim, he put on a show to lead prey straight into the arms of the second. This ghost didn’t seem to have the intimate connection the other two did, nor was he able to eat those he tormented. Instead, he appeared to aid them for the sheer joy of toying with mortal lives. 

Saihara had been wandering these streets for the past few nights. Head hunched over, body tensed up in an attempt to look smaller than he already was. Small, weak prey had a higher chance of drawing out someone who was hungry, after all. 

After some hours of milling around side streets, Saihara finds himself veering towards a bench on the town’s main shopping road. Long, cold nights of walking wear one down easily, no matter how many times he did it. Faceless mannequins watched on from behind darkened windows, the moon taking cover behind a cloud. 

Soundless, a cold shiver tickled up his spine. A zephyr licked his hair as it moved through him, tickling his scarf. Drawing a long breath, his strides shortened. Resting would have to wait. 

It was time. 

Keeping his mind focused on the rhythm of his steps, he recalled warnings, advice. Passed on to him from those who had survived encounters, urged him not to go. 

_If you feel a chill, a hand on your shoulder, an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach… Listen to yourself. Listen to what your gut, your instincts tell you. Above all, do not carry forward. Do not think that this sensation will leave you, that it will pass you by as others do._

Taking a shallow gulp of nothing, he slows. The wide echo of his footsteps becomes the only sound audible.

_Instead, turn slowly. Travel back the way you came. As you go, find home in your mind. Hold firm the image with all your might. The ghost will try relentlessly to stop you, playing havoc with your mind until you are forced to turn once more towards their trap. Childish laughter will carry on non-existent breeze, following you. Low snickers as cold breath finds your neck. Failing to scare, he easily changes tack. Some will find their vision swimming, overcome with vertigo. Others will catch a wafting scent of their favourite childhood candy drifting in from behind them. No matter his attempts, the fear, the temptation, do not turn back now. You must not believe his lies, his manipulation. Keep going. The sense of nostalgia, of time gone by he bestows. That’s not your hunger. It’s theirs._

Encountering any being for the first time was the hardest part. Until you came to face to face with your target, it was impossible to tell whether you would lose your life. Walking like this now, Saihara felt for the first time in many investigations, that this might be his last. 

_Should you be foolish enough to carry forward, you will come to meet a tall, wispy man. Long, black hair and mask obscure his face, yet the voice remains unobstructed. Polite and soft spoken, he’ll invite you to dinner with his partner. Do not listen to such falsities, claiming to help ease your soul. It is said; those who follow him soon end up empty inside._

Saihara slows further, fighting to control his breathing before coming to a stop just in front of a streetlamp. Standing under its glow, the light from the bulb combined with that emanating off of the figure now present. Golden eyes slid slowly within their sockets to eye up the detective. Their gazes met for a moment before Saihara looked away. 

For a moment, nothing moved. The world and all that was upon it, uncharacteristically still. The figure blinked slowly, taking his time with every thought, every movement. 

“You must be Shuichi Saihara.” His words were like silk, smoothly escaping his lips. The other nodded with just a small tip of the head. 

“It’s a pleasure, Korekiyo Shinguuji.” Try as his mind might to protest, Saihara extended his hand out to shake. Returning the sentiment, he gave a gentle shake. Taking a half step, he then gestured for Saihara to follow before stepping silently down the street. 

“Let us be off, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end! Happy Halloween! :D


End file.
